Naruto : Sasuke Lives Again
by Koyuki-Chan08
Summary: The seconds chapter in the story. Sorry it's been so long. I might actually give up on this story. I'm sorry *sobs* I've been trying. I hope I can keep going!


One cold night in Konohagakure I was walking home from a long day of training. I started to hear footsteps, i was slightly startled but kept to walking.  
They didn't stop following and eventually I turned around,  
"Who's There?!?" Someone emerged from the shadows "Yuki, odd to see you out at this time of night"  
It was none other than Itachi Uchiha, the pride of the Uchiha Clan. "So Itachi why were you following me, It stated to creep me out." I said, almost laughing.  
"Oh, no particular reason, just wanted to make sure my friend got home safely,since now we're paired in ANBU." Itachi breathed.  
(Author: Im not postive if there can be pairings in ANBU but whatever) "Whatever Itachi, I need to get home before it gets too late, Later"I stated and then started to walk away from him, He just stood there and watched me walk away.  
Latley I have been worrying about Itachi, He hasn't been the same since he was accepted into ANBU. (we were friends previously)

It was morning and I had just woken up, No one was home except me and my cat, Reia. I got dressed and then walked outside. It was a lovely day, cherry blossom trees bright with the suns rays.  
I walked around town -it was shopping day for most people- the streets were crowded.  
While I was sqeezing through all the people I bumped into someone.  
"Sorry!" We both said at the same time.  
I looked up into the very pretty face of Itachi's Mother.  
"Oh Hello Mrs.Uchiha" I stated a littled embarresed.  
"Hello, Im not sure we've met, but you look a little familiar" She Explained.  
"Im Koyuki Torimizu, Im a good friend of Itachi's" I told her "Oh of course" She smiled "Itachi has told us about you"  
"Really?" I stated surpirsed "Of course he says your a strong Ninja and would protect your team mates and friends with your life"  
I was really shocked that Itachi had talked about me so highly.  
"Oh okay, Well I was just on my way to your home to see Itachi" "Okay, he should still be home. My other son might be there too" she said "Thank you, and sorry about earlier when I bumped into you" I apoligized She laughed "Well I'm glad we bumped into eachother or we wouldn't have met today"  
"Bye" we both said.

I started toward the Uchiha Clan's little "village". I reached their home and knocked, Itachi did not answer, It was someone smaller.  
"Hi" He stated very enthusiasticly "You must be Koyuki, Im Sasuke"  
"Hello Sasuke, is Itachi here?" I asked "Of course, come in" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in "ITACHI!!!!!!!!" Sasuke Yelled.  
Itachi appeared from around the corner "Yuki, I wasn't expecting to see you today and here." He said sounding a bit surprised.  
"Well if you don't want me here I can leave." I said trying to sound depressed so he would feel bad for me.  
"Nooo Koyuki don't leave, Brother don't make her leave" Sasuke said sounding upset.  
"Well I wouldn't have kicked you out anyways, It's just I'm busy and have to...do some things." He said with no emotion.  
"Maybe I could help you with your "things to do" I said.  
Itachi got a little mad...I could tell it by his facial expression.  
"No, This is not something you can help me with" He said almost yelling.  
"Oh...o...okay then.." I said choking back all my emotions.  
I walked toward the door, opened it and took one last glance at Sasuke and Itachi.  
I turned back around and left.  
I was walking back home, I had decided to take the long way to think over all my thoughts.  
I was passing the Ninja Academy, there was the swing in the tree with a little boy sitting on it crying.  
I walked over to him and crouched down. "Hello" I said very calmly and and soft.  
He looked at me startled and fell off the swing.  
"H..Hello.." He said choking back his tears I smiled a little.." Whats your name kid"  
..."umm..Naruto Uzumaki" He said I had heard this name before, I think I remember the Hokage saying that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside of someone named Naruto...I couldn't recall the last name.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, Im Koyuki But call me Yuki." I said trying to comfort him "Yuki why does everyone hate me or..fear me"  
I was surprised that these words had come out of most likley an 8 year olds mouth "Well Im not sure why they do but just try to ignore those people, I know it's hard being so young and trying to ignore so many people,  
But I know how you feel, My family was murdered..and people judged me that I was the last one left with the last name Torimizu"  
"Oh okay Yuki, well im going to go back to my house" Naruto said.  
"okay Naruto, Night." I said He ran toward his home.  
I decided to sit there leaning against the tree...still thinking about what Itachi had said.  
I eventually dozed off...

It was around daybreak when I woke up I ran home before too many people were there.  
I didn't want to look like an Idiot sleeping across from the Ninja academy.  
I had just remembered that there is an ANBU meeting today.  
"Great, Just Great" I said to myself "Now I have to go get looked at weird by Itachi"  
A few hours had passed while I was cleaning the house.  
It was eventually time to go to the meeting, I sighed when I walked out the door.  
When I arrived at the meeting place I didn't happen to see Itachi.  
The ANBU members walked through the doors into the meeting room.  
We all sat down while the Head gave orders and mentioned everything and the mission dates that would be coming up.  
Then they took order or role as some people say.  
" Koyuki Torimizu " the man taking order said "Here" I said barely listening " Shisui Uchiha " he said "Shisui Uchiha?" he said again No one answered.  
" Itachi Uchiha " he said "Itachi Uchiha?" he repeated the name Again No one answered.  
"hmm... odd..." the Head said.  
"you 3, go to Itachi's House tomorrow and interrogate him why he did not attend"  
"Yes Sir" all three of the ANBU men replied.  
The meeting was over...I was worried what they would to to Itachi, or what Itachi would do to them...

It was the next day and I was still thinking about what would happen today when those three men went to Itachi's house to interrogate him why he was not there. I was also worried what Itachi might do to them if they angered Itachi too much.  
I got up so fast that I fell back down.. I got up again and rushed out the door to go to Itachi's house.  
When I got there The men were already there and were starting to raise their voices, but I couldn't hear Itachi's.  
I didn't want to interfere with the conversation so I found a way around their house into the backyard.  
I walked into the house, Sasuke was standing right there listening to everything..hiding behind a wall.  
Sasuke saw me and then pointed to Itachi, Sasuke looked very scared and worried.  
I walked closer to Sasuke and heard everything Itachi was saying.  
" I didn't murder Shisui Uchiha, don't accuse me of things that you just assume " He stated with anger in his voice.  
"Well i don't think it was just a coincidence that you and Shisui both didn't attend the ANBU meeting" said one of the men.  
Eventually Itachi got so mad that even after they stated to walk away he ran outside and threw a Kunai at them..and then one at the Brick wall.  
They started to get really into the fight and then Sasuke eventually couldn't stand it anymore.  
"NO ITACHI STOP IT!!!" Sasuke Yelled I tried to hold him back but failed and chased after him.  
Itachi's father,Fugaku had also shown up.  
The fight had ceased...and The men were telling Fugaku everything.  
Itachi looked at Sasuke and Me...with a Different eye.  
I knew it was the Sharingan, But it wasn't the one that was most commenly used.  
It was something else

A few days had passed since that day.  
I hadn't talked to Itachi in a while...well atleast face to face.  
I was too scared to go and talk to him.  
All I knew was that Fugaku and Itachi had not been getting along ever since.  
I started to worry what Itachi would do to everyone...Had Itachi taken over my life or am I just worrying to much about him.  
I fell onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
I fell asleep.  
I had slept for almost a day.  
"How could I sleep that long?!?" I yelled at my self I sat up, still on my bed, and thought about Itachi.  
I got up right away and went to the NInja Academy to get Sasuke.  
It was almost time for them to get out of the Ninja Academy anyways so I waited.  
The Doors opened and flooded out with all the students.  
Sasuke was one of the last ones to emerge out of the doors.  
"Sasuke Over here!" I yelled He looked and waved and then ran over "Hi Yuki, What are you doing here?" He asked "Oh just wanted to see what you were up to in Training and all" I said "Okay, well I do need help on my aim..do you think you could help me?" He asked shyly I laughed "Of course Sasuke" I said I motioned him to follow me and I took him to a place where I used to train.  
There were actually still targets up on the trees.  
He showed me what he could do and then I helped him Master it.  
eventually he could hit every target.  
I walked him home..when we reached the gates I let him pass and then I turned and walked away not knowing of the sadness beyond the gates.

-----In The Eyes Of Sasuke-----

Almost home.  
He had just noticed that all the lights were out.  
"It's too early for everyone to be sleeping." He looked up at the moon, there was a figure on a telephone post.  
He looked again, and then figure was gone.  
"I must have just imagined that there was someone up there"  
He started running home. All the lights there were out too.  
He walked around scared and worried.  
He opened the door to the kitchen, nothing there.  
"Mom...Dad?" He said shakily.  
No answer.  
He continued to walk around the house.  
He walked past his parents room, he heard a fall and footsteps.  
'Come on Sasuke Open the door..MOVE' he thought to himself.  
He finally opened the door and there were his parents bodies on the floor.  
Blood splattered everywhere...all over the floors.  
He Heard a footstep...and then back away a little more.  
Tears were now running down his face.  
The person now had fully come out of the shadows.  
"Big brother, mom..dad..." He said crying "You..Did you..do this?" Sasuke asked Itachi laughed slightly.."Of course..I tested my ability"  
Sasuke Backed away toward the door.  
Itachi moved closer.  
Itachi threw a shuriken at Sasuke's arm blood dripped onto the floor.  
"DON'T KILL ME!!!" yelled Sasuke pushing the doors open and running away "I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Yelled Sasuke He didn't escape Itachi, Itachi just appeared infront of him.  
"Im not going to kill you, your not even worth killing" Itachi said with no emotion Sasuke Just sat there on the floor...tears running down his face.  
"You are also one who can posses the Mangekyo Sharingan, but the costs are deadly,  
you must kill your best friend." Said Itachi 'So he did kill Shisui' Sasuke Thought.  
Itachi had now brought Sasuke into the Tsukiyomi part of Sharingan he was now Showing Sasuke all of what Itachi had done..commited the crime.  
"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS, STOP, PLEASE" yelled Sasuke clutching his head screaming Itachi had stopped it and Sasuke was unconsious.  
The Next day Sasuke awoke in the Hospital thinking it was a dream.  
then he lifted his sleeve to find the cut that Itachi had given him was now bandeged.  
"It wasn't a dream, Im all alone" He said..

-----------------------------------------------

I had heard that Uchiha Clan was wiped out except Sasuke and No one knew the whereabouts of Itachi.  
I did not know why Itachi would have done something this drastic..killing his whole clan? everyone he ever knew.  
Everyone that was dear to him...But I did not Hate him for some reason, I could not kick him out of my mind or heart.  
I had always Liked Itachi more than a Friend, But I never would admit it to anyone. Now I could definately not tell anyone that I still Love him.  
I sprung up from my chair...'Sasuke' I thought to myself...'what about Sasuke, what's he to do now?' I ran to the Ninja Academy again and went in and asked if I could talk with Sasuke.  
Sasuke came out of the doors.  
He looked upset when he saw me, maybe I brought him back bad memories.  
"Sasuke" I said "I'm Terribly sorry what happended"  
He just continued to look down, then he ran over to me and hugged me.  
'Maybe I'm the next closest thing to Family now' I thought.  
"Yuki, why would Itachi do such a thing?" he asked me I just looked down at him and thought.  
" Sasuke, I really don't know why he did what he did.." I said.  
Sasuke asked If he could live with me instead of living at the Hospital untill he came of age to be able to live alone.  
After the day that Sasuke had asked to live with me He became like a little brother to me. Now we both had family again.  
--------------------------------------

JUST WAIT IT'S NOT OVER!!! THERE WILL BE A PART TWO!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
